Forbidden Love
by paulinatheweena
Summary: What happens when Edward in the beginning is paired up with Rosalie? Will Bella and Edward still fight for each other with others in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is a little different but I decided to try out a chapter or two and if no one likes it then yea…

It's in Bella's point of view

Everyone's still a vampire btw.

**Disclaimer**-Don't own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does if you hadn't noticed…

**Misfortune**

**Chapter 1**

It was my first day of Forks high school and I was dreading every second of it. I slammed into two locker doors tripped over three feet-two of them being my own-and bumped into one trash can.

I was on my way to lunch with my blabbering new friend, Jessica, when my Algebra textbook slipped out of my hands. I flinched, waiting for the slam to echo in the hallway, but opened my eyes when I realized there was no sound.

I looked up to find the most beautiful human **(A/N-hehe)** I ever laid eyes on. His eyes were the first thing I noticed-golden, topaz even, but gorgeous, his perfect nose that was shaped in the perfect angle, his full lips that looked smooth-I had to keep my hand back from tracing his features and wanting to run my hand through his reddish-brown, smooth hair.

Just within that second of me soaking up his presence and lean, tall body, everything changed-his eyes changed to coal black, his nose flared, and his lips began to twitch. He then handed me the book quickly and sped away, disappearing through the halls.

"What was that…?" Jessica said, pulling me back to reality.

I ignored her and sped off to lunch. What was up with him? Never have I seen anyone so rude. He did retrieve my textbook but I rather he didn't. It would've saved my self esteem.

I lost my appetite. This usually happened when I started to feel unwelcome and hated, which I clearly had been just three minutes ago.

So I sat there, sipping on my kiwi strawberry Snapple, sulking. All I could think about was him-he was so beautiful, so perfect, and so _cruel_.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica announced to me. At first I hadn't realized where I was then snapped my head up following her gaze.

It was the boy from the hallway. My heart raced and blood rushed to my cheeks as I pulled my head down.

"Who?" I asked, pretending not to notice.

"Oh, right, you're new. Edward, he's part of the Cullen family. He's brothers with Emmett-the big one and his sister is Alice-the short-haired one. They're all paired up though-the Hales and the Cullen's-except for Emmett."

I turned to look at her. "What do you mean paired up?"

"As in they're together. Like…couples." Jessica began to say as if I was mentally slow. "Alice is with Jasper-the blond and Edward is with Rosalie-the other blond. Jasper and Rosalie are siblings. But Emmett-he's alone." She sighed and began to drift off-I'm guessing that she was thinking about this Emmett.

I sank down in my chair even more. Of course Edward-the most intriguing one to me-was taken, and by someone so beautiful. Of course if he wasn't taken there would be no way that he would find the slightest interest in me. I can't believe I even begin to fantasize about him.

I looked up to see his expression-frightened of what I would see but to curious to pass down the chance to catch a glimpse. He was still staring at me, but not with a hated expression, but he looked confused and sad. I quickly turned away when he did.

"What's his problem?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Edwards?" I nodded. "I don't know maybe he's pissed that you didn't say thank you when he got your book…that was kinda rude."

And I just thought the opposite. Of course no one would take my side. "What? How could I with him speeding off like that? Now _that_ was rude." I said this taking another look at him. His face seemed as if he was holding back a smile. I grimaced and went back to my Snapple, sipping out the last drops until it made that annoying sound.

"Whatever. And will you stop that? I'm trying to think of what to say if Mike asks…" Jessica began but I zoned her out, thinking about Edward. Edward Cullen.

It seemed as if I was staring at the tiny dent in the table for a while because I noticed when Jessica impatiently let out a long sigh.

"Will you wake up? You've been like out of it ever since we got in here." She complained as I got up. "We have Bio next and I want to get there early and try to convince Mike if he wants to sit at our lunch table tomorrow. But I'm not sure…"

Wow she never stops talking. My friends back at home never talked this much. I missed Florida and wanted so desperately to go back.

We entered our Biology class, a little late considering Jessica wanted to check her hair and makeup in the bathroom on our way here. This left us getting to our seats quickly, trying to find empty ones, when I noticed the empty one I spotted happened to be next to someone I didn't expect.

--

**A/N—it's not who you think.**

**Next chapter..maybe today or tomorrow…I have another story going called Broken so I'm working on both I just put up this chapter cuz I had a lot of ideas in my head and wanted to jot it down before I forgot. Hehe please review! I would really appreciate it and reviews make me write faster p**


	2. Chapter 2

**No reviews but that's ok I didn't get to the good parts yet**

**Previously on** _Forbidden Love_-

_I noticed the empty one I spotted happened to be next to someone I didn't expect._

Chapter 2-

It was Emmett Cullen. I knew from his large figure. It looked as if he could crush me with just his intense stare. He didn't look too much like Edward, except for the eyes, and the purple circles below them.

I sat next to him and he looked uneasy.

What was up with these Cullens?

Emmett wasn't as rude as Edward but he just looked at me funny.

"Hi." Crap, I was imagining things again. It sounded as if Emmett Cullen was talking to me-and by the look on his face that I previously saw-he wasn't.

But when I looked at him, he was smiling and obviously waiting for my response.

"Uh, H-hi" I stuttered.

"I'm Emmett." He said this with such grace for his manly tone.

"I kn- I mean, I'm Bella." My heartbeat was racing and blood quickly flowed in my cheeks.

He seemed to notice this and his smile grew larger.

"Of course you are. Everyone was waiting for you."

"Oh." That's all I managed to say. I couldn't believe Emmett Cullen was talking to me. I thought the Cullen's hated everyone. It's not like I had any interest in Emmett. I prefer someone…smaller.

I was shocked of Emmett talking to me but my mind couldn't pass the image of Edward's disturbed face.

When the bell rang I left the classroom, dazed and saw Edward with Rosalie walking in the hallway.

They seemed to be in a serious conversation. Just then, as if Edward could sense me staring at him, he turned over to me-furious. He quickened his pace while Rosalie at his heels. It looked like she was trying to find out what was wrong with him but he simply ignored her.

--

The next day was even worse. One-I lost my favorite pair of socks, two-my truck wasn't cooperating with me, and three-there were only four people at the Cullen table today.

Edward wasn't there. Rosalie looked confused. Alice and Jasper seemed to be in their own world. And Emmett was staring at me-or should I say smiling.

He easily waved as if we've been friends for the whole summer. I shyly waved back, blushing a bit.

"What was _that_?" Jessica asked-of course.

"What was what?" I didn't want to make a big deal out of this considering I had no feelings or would ever have any feelings for Emmett.

"Uh…Emmett Cullen just waved to you. They don't communicate with anyone."

"Since when is Emmett Cullen more than one person?"

"Ugh, I'm talking about all of them. They're too gorgeous to even stare at people for more than three seconds."

"Oh." There was really no response to that. I don't know why Emmett decided to talk to me of all people.

"So, do you like him?" Jessica asked, picking at her food as if she didn't care at all at my response. But by the look she shot at me just then, was enough to see she was dying for an answer inside.

"I don't know." Yes I did-as a friend. But was simply just for entertainment. "I barely spoke two words to him."

"You _spoke_ to him?"

"Er…yea."

"What was it like? Is his voice as hot as he is?"

"Actually, he's a little too big for me."

Just as I said that Emmett shot his head up and a frown appeared on his face. How odd.

"_I_ don't think so."

Well _I_ didn't ask for your opinion did I, I thought. Ugh people were definitely starting to get on my nerves.

I walked to biology with Jessica, afraid of what Emmett would say to me today.

We got to our seats but he wasn't there.

I figured he was late.

"We're going to be doing blood testing today." Mr. Miller, our Biology teacher said just as we walked in.

"Oh God, I'm not good with blood." I said, my stomach becoming a bit uneasy.

"Ew, go to the nurse. I'll tell Mr. Miller."

"Thanks."

I walked out of the classroom nearly stumbling. I then figured that I had no idea where the nurse's office was. I was probably the only one who would get lost in a school so small.

"Having trouble?" I turned around, startled, to find Emmett Cullen smirking at me.

"Uh…actually yes I am. I don't really know where the nurse's office is."

"Oh," he chuckled, rumbling the hallway slightly. "I'll help you out there." He winked at me and started leading me toward another building.

"So, why aren't you in class?"

"Eh, sometimes you need to skip class every once in a while."

"True." Actually, I'd be terrified of skipping class. I wasn't that type at all. But right now, I didn't mind telling a little fib if it meant gaining a friend-a gorgeous friend I might add.

He let me off at the nurse's office, pausing-as if he were looking for the right words to say for this moment.

"So, I guess I'll see ya around." He said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Yea, I guess." I left before the strong shade of red on my cheeks got even redder.

After school I was beat from embarrassing myself in front my entire gym class and just wanted to go home and read my copy of _Wuthering Heights_.

I was making my way to the car when someone came into my side view and scared me half to death.

"Oh!" I said putting my hands to my chest.

"Sorry." Emmett said smiling.

"You always scare the crap out of me."

He let out a big chuckle that-if I wasn't mistaken-echoed throughout the parking lot.

People were passing by us, staring as if I were talking to an alien. I don't know why they were so shocked. Emmett seemed so calm and easy to get along with.

"So, I was wondering…" Emmett paused as if he were struggling with words again.

"Wondering what?" I asked eagerly.

"Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?"

Woah. Didn't see that coming. Emmett Cullen asking if I need a ride. What was there to lose?

"Uh, I uh-are you offering me a ride or just curious?"

"Both." He replied playfully.

"I don't need a ride but would be glad to take one from you." I couldn't believe how easy it felt to talk to him. If it were any other guy that already tried this-I probably would've said no.

"Excellent." Emmett said as if he were playing a new video game for the first time.

My smile then faded when I saw Edward Cullen leaning against a silver Volvo, staring at me. This time he didn't look angry or curious, he just looked sad and confused. I almost felt bad for him, and then remembered what he had done to me in the previous day and I turned back to Emmett.

"See you at eight."

--

**A/N-Yes it does get better after this…interesting actually so please stick around so you can see the good parts…**

**Thanks!**

**P.S. anyone who's reading Twilight gone Wild from me-a new chapter will be up tomorrow I just had this one written and never posted it. Later peeps and peepettes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still no reviews but most of this is for me to read and I'm just posting it up there hehe.**

**Okay next chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

I had a hard time concentrating that night on my Calc homework. There was just so much on my mind I couldn't push them aside.

Emmett Cullen had just offered me a ride to school tomorrow for some very odd reason, that Mike kid won't stop bothering me which is leading my new friend Jessica to hate me more, and the most important and biggest issue in my mind was Edward. Edward had some unnerving problem with me that I couldn't put my finger on. What had I done to him?

I tried to keep my mind on Emmett considering it was a happier topic. It could be my paranoia but it did seem as if he talked to me more than he did to others. And he stared at me an awful lot. Maybe he just wants to make fun of me and then laugh it over with his _rude_ family.

That morning I woke up earlier than usual considering I didn't want to keep Emmett waiting.

On my way downstairs Charlie got a bit curious.

"Hey sport, why are you so early?"

"Uh, I just went to bed early and more than eight hours is more than enough sleep." Lie. I was constantly waking up to the image of Edward's disturbed face.

"Kay. Well I'm off to the station." He said picking up his newspaper and shutting the door behind him.

It was only 7:45 but I still looked out the window hoping Emmett wasn't there yet so Charlie didn't become suspicious.

I couldn't see myself liking Emmett, I thought waiting out the fifteen minutes. He was just-

_Beep Beep_. I heard as I looked at the clock that turned 8:00 just as I lifted my head.

Wow.

I stepped out into the cool air and nearly choked on it.

Parked in front of my house was a sapphire blue Porsche with its top up. The windows were tinted so I wasn't sure if I should approach the car.

The window of the passenger seat went down and Emmett was leaning toward my direction.

"You could stand there all day if you would like, but it looks like it's gonna come down pretty hard…" He said this smiling, blinding me with the whiteness from his teeth even from a distance.

Crap. I always seemed to be making a fool out of myself around him-or should I say his family.

I got in the car quietly and noticed after a few seconds that we weren't moving.

I turned to my left to see Emmett staring at me, with a interested look on his face as if he was staring at the winning lottery ticket.

I just blushed and pretended to be preoccupied with my nail that I'd already bitten off.

"Oh, sorry. We should get going." He composed himself so fast it seemed that the facial expression he displayed to me two seconds ago had no longer existed and would only be real in my imagination.

"So, tell me," I said trying to sounds confident but failed completely. "Why me?"

He looked at me cautiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've heard that you guys are sorta antisocial…" I admitted, not ashamed of it considering they weren't my words.

He chuckled, swerving the car a bit. "That's true, I suppose."

"So, why me?" I repeated.

"I'm not sure." It looked as if he was talking to himself.

I just stared at him, confused.

"Well," he continued. "For one, you're very clumsy."

"And you find that funny?" I asked, a bit offended.

"No," he said but smiled a bit. "Just amusing."

"True." I agreed sadly.

"And," he paused. "You're _very_ beautiful." He looked at me sincerely, as if the road wasn't there.

I'm pretty sure at this point I was used to losing my breath. I flushed a deep red and my heart beat picked up from yesterday.

"T-thanks." I stuttered. "By the way, when was the last time you had your eyes checked?" And I was truly curious. I was so ordinary, plain, and anything but _beautiful_.

He turned back to me with one of his signature smiles. "I'm serious. And your skin-it's amazing." He placed his right hand to swipe over my blood-filled cheek. His hands were freezing. I got a chill just from the small spot he touched. I felt my hands and they weren't nearly as icy but still pretty cold.

I couldn't move for the entire ride or say anything. When we got to school, people were not only staring at us as we walked by, but also Emmett's breath-taking car.

Emmett and I stopped in front of my first period class.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime." He then surprised me more than the people surrounding us. He pulled me in for a bear crushing hug. It felt like I was at a family reunion and fat Uncle Joe just greeted me.

I let out a small gasp and examined the faces around me. One of them, I wasn't surprised to see but still took my breath away every time.

Edward Cullen was giving me the same sad look as he did yesterday in the parking lot. I just stood there unable to take my eyes away and so did he.

"Don't mind him." My head quickly shot up when I realized Emmett was talking to me. "He's very, odd-I know we all are-but he's different."

"And _rude_." I murmured, looking back at Edward whose face was lifted a bit.

Emmett let out a little laugh. "Oh really? I'll have to talk to him about that." And with that, he winked at me and left.

I walked into Spanish with almost every pair of eyes on me. But the most anxious ones were, of course, Jessica's.

She started speaking before I was even near my seat. "You better start talking-right now!" And she let out a squeal that made me flinch.

"About what?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Oh please, like you don't know who I'm talking about."

"It's nothing; we're just friends-really." And I meant it. I didn't see Emmett that way or have feelings for him that way.

I just tuned Jessica out all the way until before lunch.

"I'm gonna go do a makeup check, wanna come?" Jessica asked.

"Nah, I have to go to the library anyway to get a book for the Spanish report. I'll meet you there."

"Oh! Could you get one for me too?"

"Sure."

I made my way down the stairs that led out the building. That's when I noticed that I was in the air for a few seconds, probably missing a step. But I landed on something hard and cold, it was too high up to be the ground so I looked up and found Edward Cullen holding me. His lowered his head down to my neck-to sniff it? He just closed his eyes and kept smelling me. It felt like he was all over me. I could feel his nose in some places and his smooth hair against my skin in other places.

Then he froze, and disappeared. The next thing I knew-Emmett was there.

--

**A/N-ooo he's sniffing her haha**

**Idk when the next chapter's gonna be up but please keep reading and possibly if you get the chance-review!**

**lataa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews/advice!**

**Chapter 4-**

"Hi Bella." Emmett said suspiciously.

I had to compose myself since I was a bit dizzy from had just happened. "H-hey Emmett."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I thought I heard something."

I thought this was weird considering I never fell to make a noise in the first place. And Edward, he was so gentle and lovely and-

"Bella?" Emmett asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, uh, no I was just on my way to the library." Which was true.

"Was anyone here just now?"

"No." I answered too quickly. I'm not sure why I lied. I felt as if I told Emmett that his brother was just sniffing me, then he would get suspicious.

"Oh." He said, clearly not believing me. "Can I walk you to lunch?"

Emmett Cullen walking me to lunch? I wonder if people will be staring…"Sure, why not." I answered with a coy smile.

There was no surprise as I walked into the lunch room side-by-side with Emmett Cullen with the many pairs of eyes that cast upon us. They were all just as astonished as the last time they'd seen us together. Not that we were _together_, just near each other…

"Would you like to sit with me?" Emmett asked, stopping to look at me.

My heart beat fast against my ribs as I thought who else I would be sitting with. "Like you're w-whole family?"

He chuckled. "Yes, Bella. I would like you to meet them. You're very special to me." He said, smiling sincerely.

I blushed while looking down at my untied shoelaces. So_ that's _how I tripped…

"Are you sure?" I asked, still staring at my shoelace-deciding whether or not I should tie it since it clearly brought me Edward.

"Of course I'm sure." Emmett said with the same smile on his lips and his eyes so loving, even for his size, it looked as if his orbs belonged to a newborn.

We made our way to the Cullen table with more whispers and stares. I'm surprised I noticed them because I was so concentrated on being at the same table with them, mainly Edward.

I didn't look up at all to see if Edward was staring at me, nor did I look at the rest of Emmett's family.

When I finally sat down, I had no choice but to look up.

Jasper was looking at me with a confused expression-he sat the farthest from me. Alice was beside him with an excited look on her face, as if she was going to ride the world's most exciting roller coaster. Rosalie was giving me a death stare. I knew immediately that it would take time for her to warm up to me-if she ever did. And then there was one. Edward Cullen was sitting next to Rosalie with no expression.

He looked as if he were thinking about something so deep that he wasn't even focused on what was going on around him.

Emmett introduced me to all of them and they responded vaguely.

"Hello there," Jasper said calmly.

"Hey Bella! It's nice to finally meet you." Alice said cheerfully.

"Hi, _Bella_," Rosalie grimaced as she said my name.

Edward just stared at me after Emmett introduced us. He was still expressionless and it looked as if he was underwater.

"Edward." Emmett said impatiently while glaring at his brother. "I said, this is Bella."

Edward blinked as if someone just slapped him upside the head. "Hello." His voice was so endearing and velvet. I wanted him to say more. I could listen to those five letters for the rest of my life and most likely never get sick of it.

"Hi." I responded and as soon as I opened my mouth Edward returned to his underwater non-expression.

I was so irked by it and I wasn't sure why.

All of a sudden Rosalie grabbed the nape of Edward's neck and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss. Edward's eyes never shut as hers did but he went along with it as if she randomly made out with Edward all the time.

I was infuriated by this. If only Rosalie saw how Edward was holding me. How much more intrigued he seemed by my smell than by merely kissing her.

_I don't need him_, I thought. Emmett is far more interesting, and talkative, and _single_ than Edward was.

That's when I decided to try my hardest to shift my interest from Edward Cullen, to Emmett Cullen-as hard as that may sound, I made it possible.

--

**A/N-Ooo lala sounds like jealousy struck Bella hard and that might backfire to Edward-hint hint.**

**Reviews make chapters pop up faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

**I really appreciate them!**

**NEXT.**

**Chapter 5-**

_Emmett Cullen_. What a beautiful human he is. So strong and masculine. With those golden eyes and curly hair. He was so gorgeous. Almost as gorgeous as- _No!_ He was just gorgeous…

I said these things to myself as Emmett was parked in front of my house, waiting to go on our first date. He asked me the same day he asked me to be seated at his lunch table. I agreed-happily-and he decided to take me to see a movie in Port Angeles.

I decided to 'like' Emmett Cullen from then on. Although he may or may not like me back, he was to be my distraction until I fully stopped my obsession towards his brother.

This seemed wrong and unlike something I would do. But I had no choice.

I made my way outside in one of the very few blouses I had and a plaid skirt that made me look like a Catholic school girl in a way.

Once I got in the car, the grin on Emmett's face grew larger.

"You look even more beautiful up close."

I looked down at the bracelet my mom got me for my fourteenth birthday and tried to suppress a smile. "Thanks. So do you." And he did. He was wearing a light blue button down with three buttons open on the top and it hugged his chest enough to show the rippling muscles that were beneath the fabric-which reminded me of The Hulk in a way…

"Why thank you," he laughed. "I never had a girl call me _beautiful_ before."

"Me either." I agreed. "I mean by like a boy or yea…"

He sighed. "You're so cute when you get frustrated."

I let out a small chuckle. "I'm starting to think all of these compliments are ways to make me feel better."

"Feel better about what?" he asked, clearly confused.

"About me being new-and weird…"

"I actually find you completely normal." He said with a smirk.

"Well, let's be normal together and go to the movies before my father thinks we've died in here."

"Right."

We made our way to the movies making much conversation. We talked about our favorite movies and debated on which ones are worth our time. We had so much in common. I felt as if I was at the mall shopping for a best friend and Emmett was there in the display window, waiting for me to buy him.

He would _definitely_ be worth the money.

When we got out of the car and made our way to the ticket line, Emmett grabbed my hand and entwined his ice cold fingers through mine as if we were a couple.

I shivered at his touch and he noticed.

"Are you cold?" Emmett asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"No, but you are." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh." He said and pretended to concentrate on the movie times, although his hand was still on mine.

It seemed as if he was hiding something. I haven't spent too long of a time with him, but from what I've seen so far, he's never really for avoiding topics.

"Why is that?" I tried again.

"Why is what?" He asked defensively.

"That you're always cold." I said this with the squeeze of his hand.

He then detached his hand from mine as if he were removing a band aid. "I don't know. Maybe you're just really hot."

And, on cue, my cheeks burned from embarrassment. Why had I asked him such a stupid question?

I let the subject drop and followed Emmett to theater 4 where "Buffy the vampire slayer" was playing.

"I never knew that had a movie to this." I said.

"Me either." Emmett said with a toothy grin. "This should be interesting."

It was interesting. Not the movie. But Emmett's reactions. At times he would just laugh so hard, I wasn't sure he had enough breath for it. And other times he would let out a long sigh like he couldn't take it anymore.

When we got out he was the first to speak. "That was probably the funniest movie I've ever seen."

"Really?" I asked, trying to remember any funny part about it. "I kinda thought it was stupid. And too unrealistic."

"It is. They're not right about anything." He said-his tone serious.

I was the one to laugh this time. "How would you know? What if there really are vampires out there who sleep in coffins?"

"What if they don't even sleep?"

"Why are we having this conversation again?"

He then smiled and looked at me adoringly. "I don't know."

He took a deep breath and was silent for a few moments until- "Bella, I want you to know that you're very special to me."

I paused, waiting for him to go on.

But he didn't. He leaned in and rested his cold lips on mine. I was so shocked that I barely had time to breathe before he did it. They surprisingly tasted good. He moved his hand upward, towards the back of my neck, just as Rosalie had done to Edward. The thought of this made me angry, so I grabbed Emmett's curls and tugged on them, becoming more aggressive. But he didn't seem to notice. His lips massaged mine lightly and I responded, trying my hardest not to imagine Edward in his place.

--

**A/N-Hope everyone liked it**

**Next chapter will be up in I have no idea.**

**Maybe tomorrow if I get lots of reviews!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OKayy got one review**

**Oh well!**

**Chapter 6-**

After my first date with Emmett, he drove me home telling me about how special I am. With every one of his words I felt guilty knowing that's not the way I felt about him. And he's such a good guy, but why couldn't I see that? I had to fall for his inconsiderate brother. I have to see him for what he really is and catch him doing something that will truly make me hate him.

I know I can't just be angry at him for being with that stuck-up and snooty girlfriend of his. He can't help it.

"Thank you, Emmett, really." I repeated for the umpteenth time today after another one of Emmett's complements. I mean, complements are supposed to make people feel good, right? So why was he getting on my nerves?

"Bella, there's something I want to ask you." Emmett said, nervously. I had never seen him this nervous. He was always so confident and proud of what flows out of his mouth.

"Yes, Emmett?" I asked, still a bit annoyed.

"Um," he looked at me earnestly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Woah. Didn't expect that.

"Hmm?" I asked, wondering if I heard right.

"I said will you be my girlfriend, Bella?" he asked again.

I'd never heard that question directed toward me ever in my life. And now, it was coming from someone so beautiful and generous, but I still couldn't picture myself with him. Me, being ordinary and…small. And him being gorgeous and…_large_.

Well I liked Emmett, right?

"Of course I will." I said softly.

A smile appeared on his face faster than I blinked. He then slid his hand in the back of my neck- just as he had done with our first kiss and just as Rosalie had done to Edward-then pulled my face to his and kissed me softly. His mouth opening before mine did and me concentrating the smell I enjoyed tasting while kissing him.

I pulled back a bit and he stared at me with that look in his eyes again-as if he'd just won the lottery.

I smiled, still feeling guilty for some reason.

Then he looked frustrated all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tracing the worry lines between his eyes.

His jaw tightened and he looked past my shoulder, looking like he wanted to tell me something but didn't want to see my reaction.

"Bella," he sighed, "there's something I haven't been totally honest about."

My brow crinkled in confusion. "What is it?"

"I-" he hesitated, "I can't tell you."

"Why not? You can trust me." I reassured him.

"I know that, I _do_." He said looking into my eyes-his orbs desperate and sincere at the same time.

"Then why-" I began but he interrupted.

"Wait!" He said putting his hands in front of him and his eyes popping out of his head for a moment as if something had just occurred to him. "Maybe you can guess."

"Guess what?"

"What I am."

What was he talking about? "I'm not following…"

"I mean, what we are. As in my family and I-what we've become." He said, anxious now. I'd never seen him struggle so hard for words. I'm guessing he wanted me to understand but not by telling me straightforward.

"Emmett, please, a little help here."

"Hmm," He said thinking. "I'm not, um-" He then pointed to me.

I stared at him confused but decided to play along. "You're not…a girl?"

He shook his head, still pointing at me as if it couldn't be any more obvious.

"You're not in high school?"

He shook his head again in silence and I felt like I was playing charades.

"Emmett, is this some sort of a game? Or a joke? I really don't get what you're trying to tell me." I sighed, aggravated.

"No, Bella. Don't you see? I'm trying to tell you something. Tell you that I'm not-"

He pointed to me again.

I growled but took a deep breath and began guessing again.

"Not wearing clothes?"

He let out a small chuckle and just shook his head.

"Hmm…" I said, tapping my lip and he was looking at me as if he were going to rip the answer out of my tongue. I gasped, realizing what his was telling me. "You're not…_human_?"

"Yes!"

"What…uh-"

"Wait, before you go into shock I just want to say that you have no need to be afraid. I may be a vampire but I don't hunt humans, so I won't hurt you." He smiled at me expectantly.

I was still having trouble processing the fact that he just told me he wasn't human. I was half-expecting him to start cracking up and yell 'Gotchya!' but he didn't. His expression was serious and I knew he couldn't be joking. It was unlike Emmett.

Then the other fact registered in my mind. "You're a v- a v-" I paused. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" I was surely having trouble hearing.

"Well I'm not really supposed to tell you, but I just couldn't take it any longer. Carlisle will be angry…but I know I can trust you, Bella." He looked at me earnestly, taking my hand and placing it into his cold ones.

I immediately dropped it-a natural reaction for someone who just found out their boyfriend was a vampire. "Please don't hurt me." I said low, backing away.

"No, Bella, no. Please you have to trust me. I would never hurt you.

"_Trust_ you." I wasn't sure what he was asking me to do.

"Bella, please. Just let me explain." He said, coming closer.

Emmett spent the next hour and fifteen minutes explaining to me about himself and vampires. Vampires. Wow, I don't think I'd ever get used to that. I asked him many questions, becoming more surprised by ever answer and everything was clicking in. His coldness, his looks, his perfection. But there was something I had been wondering for quite a while.

"I never told you this but," I hesitated.

"What is it?" He asked softly. "You can ask me anything."

"Well, that one time before lunch, when you found me and asked if I was okay." He nodded. "Well, your brother…Edward…he kind of of-sniffed me."

The expression on Emmett's made me immediately regret what I'd just said. At first, he looked angry, then sad, then angry again, and finally confused. "_What?_"

"I'm guessing he has trouble resisting human blood more than you do." I assumed. "Well, I tripped and was falling, but he caught me and then yea…"

He looked infuriated again. "I'll have to speak to him. Don't worry Bella; I won't let him touch you."

Anger washed over me. I'm not sure why.

"Edward is different from us." Emmett began. "He can, sort of-read people's minds."

My heart beat fast and I felt a beat of sweat form near my temple. "He can read minds?"

The look on Emmett's face told me that he could hear the fast rhythm of my heart. "Yes." He said warily.

He shrugged it off and told me about how Jasper can control emotions and Alice could see the future. I asked if she could see us-together and he just became stiff and didn't answer. I knew I would have to bring the subject up later.

"Oh." Emmett said, as if he was suddenly remembering something. "I forgot to ask you, but would you like to meet my family today?"

Oh no. I would _not_ be able to see Edward today. "You're f-family? Like all of them?" I asked a bit nervous.

He let out a small chuckle. "Yes, my whole family."

"What if they don't like me?"

"Who wouldn't love someone as wonderful as you are?"

Edward.

"Well, okay…um, now?" I asked.

"Yes," he smiled.

We drove to his house. I then figured out I had no idea where it was, so I paid close attention. Emmett then told me what his mother and father were like, since they were the only ones I hadn't met yet.

When we reached his house I had to step back to get a view of the whole thing. It was huge. Almost every inch of it was covered in glass but the glare from the sun kept outsiders from seeing the inside. Their garage was nearly the size of my house. There were vines with purple flowers hugging the garage. It looked as if someone painted it on there. The house looked painted too. I felt like it was too beautiful to be real.

"What do ya think?" Emmett asked when he noticed I was staring for too long.

"Wow." There were no other words.

"The insides better." He said.

"Is that possible?" I said, letting out a gasp.

He just chuckled and put his hand on the small of my back, sending shivers up my spine.

I stopped walking and turned to Emmett suddenly. "Do they know?" It was a vague question, but he caught my drift.

"Yes, I'm sure Edward's informed everyone by now." But when Emmett spoke of his brother's name, his eyes darkened and he pulled me closer to him.

We reached the glass door that had several designs on it, making it hard to see clearly to the inside of the house. But I saw a blurred figure approach the door, and when it opened, I saw Alice, her buoyant self clap two or three times-and squeal.

"Hey Bella!" She said, bending down and giving me a small kiss on my cheek.

"Hi." I said, smiling and not feeling the slightest bit uncomfortable now that I knew what she was-I'm guessing Jasper was nearby.

"Come in!" She moved out of my way so I could see the heavenly house that presented itself.

I barely noticed it when I looked up to see five other vampires, standing in front of me.

--

**A/N-This ones a bit longer than the rest but I'll get a new chapter up soon.**

**I'm still working on Twilight gone wild...having trouble with the next chapter for those of you keeping up and those of you who aren't-you should read it-i think it's pretty funny**

**but next chapter of forbidden love will be interesting!**

**-jealousy fills the air-**

**btw**

**REVIEWS WILL BE APPRICIATELY DEEPLY**

**LOVE U ALL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. Tear.**

**I'm so sorry.**

**I haven't updated in like 4 weeks.**

**Well, if any of you have read my story Irresistible, you would know why.**

**I'm sorry if I've kept any of you waiting for so long.**

**Now, where were we?**

**Ah yes, ****meet the parents.**

**Chapter 7-**

Rosalie looking a bit defensive-looking as if she would take a snap at my neck any second, Jasper was standing a bit farther back, there was a blonde male who looked a tad older than the rest, and there was a slightly older woman with silky, long, brown hair. But all of them, as expected, were breath-takingly gorgeous.

There was someone missing who I was looking for the second I stepped through that door-Edward.

But there was no thinking about him now-since he could probably hear my every thought.

"Hello everyone," I said, smiling slightly-still thinking about where Edward had gone to, not being able to resist his gorgeous face in my mind.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Esme." She held out her cold hand. I took it, shivering a bit and Emmett's father offered his next.

"I'm Carlisle. We've heard so much about you." He smiled and shook my hand gently.

I mirrored his expression-unfortunately not looking as divine as him. "It's nice to meet you."

"Emmett," Esme began lovingly, "it would be appropriate for you to give Bella a tour of the house."

Emmett grabbed my hand, squeezing it a bit. "Yes, that would be the _normal_ thing to do." Emmett chuckled.

He led me up the spiral staircase at a human pace and we made our way down the hallway.

Standing in one of the doorways, looking more godlike than ever, was Edward himself.

Emmett and Edward stared at each other for a few moments and different expressions were running through Edward's face-most of them were surprised.

Emmett's lips were moving face and he was murmuring something too fast for me to hear, as well as Edward.

"What's going on?" I finally said.

Emmett shot his head in my direction.

"Is it true Edward?" He said, looking back at his brother.

"Yes," Edward's velvet voice rang in my ears.

"Did you tell Carlisle?"

"No, not yet."

"Will someone _please_ fill me in on something? Just because I'm not a vampire, doesn't mean you have to leave me out of everything." I, as well as Emmett and Edward, were surprised at how comfortable I was with the topic already.

Emmett sighed, slipping his hand around my waist. I heard Edward let out a small snarl. Emmett looked at him quizzically, then back at me.

But Edward was the one to answer. "Bella," Edward began and it made my heart flutter, "I can't…seem to-read your mind." He looked at me cautiously, waiting for me to snap.

"Oh," I sighed, relieved. "Why not?"

"I'm not sure," Edward looked back at his brother. Then his eyes widened. "Emmett, I just smelled her because she was new blood. Don't worry; I can control myself around her."

Emmett looked at him skeptically. "Don't let it happen again," he said fiercely.

Edward nodded, stole a glance at me, then retreated back to the room that I assumed was his own.

There was a short awkward silence.

"You want to see my room?" Emmett said, straightening his expression quicker than me.

"Sure," I smiled.

Emmett led me to a room that was adjacent to Edward's. Inside was a master bedroom, including a master bed-although I don't know why.

"I thought you couldn't sleep…" I asked suspiciously.

"Decoration," Emmett said, shrugging.

I giggled and sat on his bed, testing it out. I sunk into the mattress and nearly fell asleep sitting down. "Wow," I sighed.

Emmett sat beside me, taking me with him because of how much heavier he was than me. I toppled over him but he caught me by the waist and held me there, his eyes boring into mine.

He leaned in and kissed me sweetly. I didn't react much; it felt nice to have his cool lips drain the warmth out of my mouth.

He pulled away and sighed. "Ugh. I have to go hunting with Alice tomorrow."

I frowned, knowing I would have nothing to do considering it was a Saturday.

"For how long?" I asked.

He stroked my hand. "Maybe until Sunday. I haven't hunted for a while."

I pouted, letting my bottom lip push out.

Emmett chuckled and pecked it lightly.

I saw a dim light coming from my peripheral vision and looked over to see an alarm clock. It read 10:45.

"I think Charlie's going to be worried" I said hesitantly.

"I guess you're right," Emmett moped. "So much for the tour," he said smiling.

"Well, I enjoyed it just the same." I said with a toothy grin.

"Let's get you out of here," Emmett sniggered and brought me downstairs to find Alice and Edward at the bottom of the stairwell.

"You needed me," Alice said matter-of-factly.

"As well as I," Edward said.

"Yes," Emmett paused, "Edward, I need you to keep an eye on Bella this weekend. And to keep her company as well."

Edward seemed like he knew this was coming, I can figure out why. "Of course," he said softly.

Emmett turned to Alice. "Will he contain himself, Alice?"

Alice shrugged but her eyes seemed far away all of a sudden, as if her soul had left, but her body remained.

She blinked a few times and regained her posture. She turned to Edward to look at him wide eyed then looked back to Emmett. "Yes," she hesitated-shooting another quick glance at Edward, "they'll be fine."

--

**A/N-Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Reviews are precious. Love you all! And sorry again for the delay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg**

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Now onto the next chapter.**

**Chapter 8-**

"Uhm…Emmett?" I pondered.

"Yes Bella?" Emmett was driving me home from his house.

"What is the plan for tomorrow, exactly?" I asked, biting my lip.

He took his eyes off the road to gaze at me. "Don't worry about it," he replied softly.

This just made me more anxious. Stupid vampires and their vampire secrets.

After a few more minutes, we arrived at my house.

Emmett looked over at me and smiled. "Bella, promise me you'll stay safe."

I rolled my eyes at his over-protectiveness. "Yes, Emmett I promise."

He leaned down to give me a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you Sunday."

I nodded and reached towards the handle.

"Edward will be here at 8am." Emmett finally said.

My heart clicked on like a motor and I checked Emmett's expression to see if he was telling the truth.

But when I looked over at him, he looked confused and slightly angry.

"Okay," I croaked, "bye Emmett." With that, I headed towards my house and away from my interference.

--

The next morning I woke early although I didn't get much sleep.

I tried to watch some television, in hopes of making the time go by faster. It didn't work so I got ready early, choosing a plain black long sleeved shirt with skinny jeans. I kept my hair in a pony tail just in case I would be eating in front of Edward-since he most likely was spending the whole day with me-and my hair fell in the food.

_Beep Beep_

Edward was right on the dot. Wow. I guess it's a vampire thing…

I locked up the doors and approached the Volvo. I opened the passenger door and entered slowly, careful not to trip over air.

As I entered, I looked over to Edward who was watching me with a neutral expression.

"Hello Bella," he said softly and I got chills when he spoke my name.

"Hi." I couldn't bring myself to say his name in this position. My voice would most likely crack and I would sound like an idiot.

_Ugh_. Why was I so nervous around him? I felt so much more comfortable with Emmett. That made me regret the little effort I put into convincing him that I didn't need someone to watch me. His brother in particular.

"Wouldn't you like to know where you're going?" Edward said, looking at me suspiciously.

When he stared at me like that, it made me more anxious. "Uh y-yea, where are we going?" I kept my mouth closed but subtly bit down on my gums, personally punishing myself for how stupid I sound.

Edward smiled wryly and looked back at the road. "Just a short film."

A small smile crept on my face. I like how he said 'film' instead of 'movie.' My smirk quickly faded when I realized I'd be in a dark room…with Edward…for possibly two hours…

"And dinner after that…" Edward said, peeking at my expression which was nonaligned-although it took a lot of effort to keep my face straight. My heart went plummeting into my chest and by Edward's expression, I had a feeling he could tell.

"Very human," I said sarcastically.

Edward laughed softly, which startled me a bit. Never had I heard a laugh so yielding and smooth. It was much more different than Emmett's. I just sat there, letting his chuckle chime in my ears.

We arrived in Port Angeles within a short duration due to the speed rate that Edward was driving.

"What movie will we be watching?" I asked nonchalantly as we entered the parking lot.

Edward looked over at me carefully. "I believe it's called 'Misfortune.'"

"Hmm, never heard of it," I contemplated.

A smile flashed on his face. "Neither have I. Alice suggested we watch it." His eyes darkened when he mentioned his sister's name.

Edward bought tickets for us and we entered the same theater I was in last night. I found it weird that I was just here less than twenty four hours ago.

Edward led us to the seat farthest away from everyone else-in the back.

Once we sat in our seats, Edward jerked up a bit.

"What is it?" I asked, a bit startled.

Edward slapped his palm onto his perfect forehead. "I'm sorry, Bella. I forgot to ask if you wanted popcorn." He looked at me sincerely and I felt the need to run my fingers through his hair all of a sudden.

"That's ok, the movie's starting anyway." I gestured toward the large screen in front of us.

Edward nodded and relaxed into his previous position.

The lights dimmed down which made me stiffen. Although we were in the dark, I was still aware that Edward was only inches away from me, out arms almost touching on the arm rest.

The screen went pitch black, preparing for the opening scene-which came soon after. The light from the screen illuminated us.

I heard Edward sigh, seeming uncomfortable. I leaned back so I could get a better view of his position but my ponytail was sticking the back of my head. And, since we weren't going to eat yet, I yanked the tie out of my hair and shook it around my shoulders.

I leaned back to find Edward's face dangerously close to mine. He was staring at me intently, not taking his eyes off mine. I couldn't seem to do the same. I just sat there, gazing at him confused and I noticed that I wasn't breathing and finally exhaled. Edwards's eyes widened, then closed and he turned back to the movie, completely intact.

--

**A/N-Sorry I've been working on like three chapters at the same time so this one came a little late. Next chapter is dinner! Well, for Bella at least. :)**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gahh. I need to update more. I know**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews.**

**They're wonderful!**

**Chapter 9-**

Sitting through the rest of the movie was…bearable? Sure I didn't absorb half the words the actors on the screen were saying and sure I was highly aware of Edward only centimeters away from me…but I managed to keep myself under control.

"So, how did you like the movie?" Edward's voice purred as the breeze from outside blew through my hair, letting it run wild behind me.

"Pretty good," I said, a bit unsure since I wasn't paying as much attention on the movie as I should have…

But, then again, who would have? Sitting next to a flawless seraph-a vampire actually-who was constantly tilting his head in my direction. Also, realizing that I'm possibly going to spend the rest of the night with this supernatural being.

We arrived at Edward's Volvo which wasn't too far from the theater. Edward blasted the heat once we were inside, putting on some soft music in the process.

"Do vampires get…cold?" I asked hesitantly-not wanting to offend him or make him feel uncomfortable with the topic that was still fresh in my mind.

But, surprisingly, he let out a pleasing chuckle. "Not quite." He paused. "The heat is for _you_." He turned to me, raising one eyebrow then looking back onto the line of traffic.

"Oh," I said quietly, slightly frivolous that he showed concern for me-pathetic, I know.

We arrived at the small restaurant shortly after the quiet ride there. It was called "Blue Jay."

It was a small restaurant, but everyone had their privacy in each booth and seemed to be in their own world. I noticed that there was a random life sized blue jay pasted on the front counter which appeared quite literal to me.

"Table for two," Edward's unnaturally luring voice stunned the waiter for a minute, although he was a guy.

The dazed waiter led us to a rather large table in the corner of the tiny restaurant, secluded from everyone else.

"Here are your menus and I'll be right with you," the waiter assured-giving a too friendly look my way.

Edward growled slightly when he was out of sight and I gave him a questioning look.

He nodded and began looking over the menu.

"Find anything…appetizing?" I teased.

He smiled wryly at me and continued to look at the menu. "Yes…but it's not exactly on here." With that, he put his menu down a bit so I could see his face and looked me directly in the eyes-they were sad but his smile was sinful.

I gulped and tried to concentrate on the sapphire bird on the front of his menu. How was I going to eat in front of him? This was just way too much.

I began skimming through the food names, unfamiliar with most of them considering I couldn't afford going out too much.

"Have you decided?" Edward said quietly, not wanting to ruin the overall calm of the bistro.

"Yes," I said-trying to mimic his tone but failing terribly.

Edward nodded and, on cue, the waiter came.

"Ready to order?" The waiter asked me, smirking a bit.

Edward cleared his throat but I answered. "Yes, I'll have the shrimp scampi." I pointed to the picture of it on the menu just to make sure he knew what I was talking about and he bent a little close to me, his hair tickling my shoulder.

He laughed slightly and I saw how his breath blew my hair in my face. "Yes, that's it," he said and stood upright. He turned to face Edward, his smile fading a bit. "And for you?"

"I won't be getting anything," Edward said and then looked over to me, "is there anything else you want, sweetie?"

My eyes bug out of its sockets and I was staring at him incredulously. Sweetie? I shook my head quickly, forgetting that a question was actually being asked to me, but continued to stare at Edward-who was glaring at our waiter.

The waiter left with one last look to both of us.

Edward noticed me staring and one side of his mouth pulled up at the edge and his eyes were glimmering with fire. "Well," he spoke, "I had to say _something_ to get him to stop thinking his…thoughts," he shuddered a bit, probably shaking off the notion.

I wasn't sure what he meant but I didn't want to ask.

--

The rest of the dinner was a bit awkward. Edward watching me eat while I try not to chew with my mouth open. The waiter didn't look at me at all after he took our order. I found that weird, but not enough to get my mind off of Edward calling me sweetie. I hated how I loved hearing it from him. I hated how I was tingling with pleasure even though he only said it to shoo the waiter off. I hated it how I was more fond of him than-

"Bella," Edward's quiet voice seemed to scare me more than it should. "Are you going to get in the car, or do you need some help?" Edward was already in his Volvo, leaning towards the passenger window with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh…sorry." I got in, trying not to make eye contact with Edward while he drove off.

The entire drive was silent, but not the awkward kind of silence. It was peaceful-soothing almost. Just the purr of the quiet engine made me drift off into a dream-filled sleep.

--

I woke up to find that I was lying down. I was comfortable. Where was I? I sat upright, remembering that the place I'd fallen asleep was in Edward's car and found myself in…my room.

It was dark out and I looked at the three red numbers on the alarm clock that read it was a quarter past one.

I pressed my hand against my forehead, a bit dizzy from sitting up too fast and blinked my eyes to get the blurriness out of my vision. I noticed a figure on my left and looked to see that someone was sitting in my rocking chair.

"Oh!" I took a sharp intake of breath and tried to slither my way out of the covers and to the door. I made it out of my bed, about to reach for the door handle but two cold hands caught mine and were wrapped around my back so if I turned around, my face would only be inches away from theirs.

"Bella," the gentle voice tried to calm me, but my heart was still stammering in my chest. It was clearly Edward, but that only made my heart beat faster. He was touching me. His arms were wrapped around me. Although I couldn't see his face, I never felt this close to him. "It's just me." His breath blew on my neck and ear and it gave me goose-bumps all over. I was breathless.

I shut my eyes and opened them back up to see that I probably wasn't dreaming.

"Edward," I let out in a gasp. It felt like his name was stuck in my throat, I couldn't control myself anymore. He was still holding me; his stomach pressed against my back and his arms on top of mine-holding them down gently.

"You fell asleep," he whispered, "and…you said my name." I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. His cool breath was burning on my neck and I just melted in his touch.

His head lowered a bit so that his lips were only inches away from my neck. "Bella," he murmured so quietly that I wasn't even sure that I was meant to hear it. Ever so gently and slowly, his lips were on my collarbone-so soft and cold.

He removed them to turn me around, his arms still around me. I looked into his eyes that were filled with passion and…hunger. I felt his hands move up and they cupped my face tenderly. He bent down but paused just as his lips were centimeters away from mine.

I could feel his cool breath that smelled delicious and let out a small whimper-begging him to come closer.

He did.

Edward's lips on mine were supple and yielding. He was sure to be slow, and it was perfect. His hands were still on my face, his thumbs rubbing against my cheek occasionally.

I pulled away to breath and he groaned quietly. We both looked at each other, his eyes piercing through mine, and I noticed that his were filled with guilt and mine were too, most likely.

Ignoring it, Edward pulled me back into his embrace.

--

**A/N-Sorry that took so long to update!**

**But don't you see how different Edward's kiss is than Emmett's? I still love Emmett.**

**Please review if you don't still hate me!**


End file.
